heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Fíli
|pets =Shire Pony (unnamed, formerly) Ram (Unnamed, formerly) |friends = Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Gandalf, Óin, Glóin, Bofur, Ori, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bombur, Gimli, Lord Elrond, Tauriel, Thranduil, Bard the Bowman, Sigrid, Bain, Tilda, Radagast the Brown |minions = |enemies =Bolg, Azog the Defiler (films only), Smaug, Sauron, Tauriel (formerly), Bard (Formerly), Thranduil (formerly), Spiders of Mirkwood, Great Goblin, Grinnah |likes =His family and friends, teasing Bilbo, being with his brother, singing, wine, ale or any alcoholic drink, peace |dislikes =His daggers being taken from the Elves, apples, especially the smell of them,, being stuffed in the barrels, his friends or family in danger, Thorin's gold sickness, war |powers =Sword-fighting Leadership |possessions =His pipe |weapons =His knives His swords |fate =Gets killed in battle defending his uncle. |quote ="We may be few in numbers, but we're fighters. All of us. To the last dwarf!" }}'Fíli '''is a Tolkien character who appears in ''The Hobbit ''(1937) and ''Unfinished Tales''In the film trilogy by Peter Jackson, Fili is portrayed by Dean O'Gorman Background Physical Appearance Fíli is described having a long nose, blond hair and beard, and wearing a blue hood similar to his brother, Kili. In the film trilogy, Fíli is the only brother to have the blonde hair and has blue/green eyes as opposed to his brother, Kíli's brown hair/brown eyes. Official Description ''Fíli was born into the royal line of Durin and raised under the stern guardianship of his uncle, Thorin Oakenshield. Along with his brother Kíli, Fíli is one of the youngest in The Company of the Dwarves. He has never traveled far, nor ever seen the fabled Dwarf City of Erebor. A skilled fighter, Fíli off on the adventure ahead with little idea of the challenges and dangers that lie before him. Appearances The Hobbit Fíli appears in he 1937 novel, The Hobbit by JRR Tolkien, appearing at Bilbos door with his brother, Fíli, and Kili, both blond haired. The way you could telll them apart is Fíli had a long nose. Unfinished Tales Fíli appears in Tolkien's unfinished tales in the council with Thorin Oakenshield. He appears to make fun of Bilbo's name when he first hears it. Animated Appearances The Hobbit (1977 film) Fíli is voiced by Jack De Leon, like the other dwarves. He appears with the other dwarves to Bilbo's house, matching his description in the book. In this adaptation, it's unknown if he survived the battle or not, since only six dwarves survived the Battle of Five Armies. It is left to the viewers to decide. The Lord of the Rings ''(1978) Fíli is indirectly mentioned along with the rest of Thorin's company during the prologue of ''The Lord of the Rings. The Hobbit trilogy In the Hobbit trilogy, Fíli was portrayed by Dean O'Gorman. He carries many weapons, such as throwing axes, war hammers, knives and swords. While at Mirkwood, the Elf detaining Fíli finds various weapons in plenty hiding spots. Trivia * In the book, Fíli and his brother both have blond hair, but in the live film adaptation, Fíli has blond hair while his brother has black hair. * In the Peter Jackson films, he was originally portrayed by Robert Kazinsky, but he dropped out of filming for personal reasons. * Fíli's ''Lord of the Rings ''counterpart is Merry Brandybuck. Gallery Hobbit-unexpected-journey-good-guys-movie-poster-GBfp2872.jpg Fili and Kili AUJ shot 0002.jpg FiliFullImage.jpg Poster-the-hobbit-dwergen a-G-9206732-0.jpg Hobbit-unexpected-journey-ring-poster.jpg Thorin and Company.jpg Fili.jpg Fili TH 3.png TH Banner.png Fili and Kili AUJ shot 0001.jpg Hobbit an unexpected journey movie banner poster (4).jpg Navigation Category:Middle-earth Film Saga characters Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:Singing characters Category:Middle-Earth characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in video games Category:Animated characters Category:Movie characters Category:Males Category:Book characters Category:The Hobbit characters Category:The Hobbit (film trilogy) characters Category:Dwarves Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Rankin and Bass characters Category:Live-action characters